


Glimpes of a New Life

by eerian_sadow



Series: Drone Carrier Optimus [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge fic, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Gen, Microfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfics, showcasing Scorpinok's new life with the Autobots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpes of a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> for tf_rare_pairing's New Beginnings (2013) challenge. Not quite the sequel to my previous Optimus-Scorpinok piece that I had planned, but it was fun.

1) There had been a panic when Scorpinok woke from his repairs to find himself surrounded by Autobots. Optimus thought he was lost forever when he burrowed into the desert sands again. He was surprised, happily so, when the drone snuck into his quarters hours later hesitantly asking for fuel.

2) Scorpinok required long stretches of time on his own, needing the freedom to burrow through the desert sand and to explore the world that had become their home. His troops were always surprised when the drone returned without decimating a village or blowing up a convoy. Optimus was always surprised by the image files Scorpinok shared afterward.

3) When Jolt built his tropical greenhouse at the edge of the base, Scorpinok began spending much more time "at home". The tiny jungle became his new favorite place, and it inspired Optimus to make certain that the drone saw the real thing.

4) After long weeks of buracracy, they returned to Deigo Garcia. Scorpinok greeted the move with all the excitement of a mech going into an acid rain storm--until he saw the water. Then Optimus had a difficult time getting the splashing drone out before he accidentally destroyed the underwater habitat that had excited him.

5) Optimus felt his fuel pump stutter the first time he saw Scorpinok attack Sideswipe, until he realized that the silver mech's swords were safely sheathed. He watched for a few minutes, a smile slowly spreading over his face, as his ward and the warrior moved from fake sparring into playful wrestling.

6) For the first few weeks of their association, while the host-symbiote code settled between them, Scorpinok insisted on riding on Optimus' back like a small hatchling. The behavior continued until the drone was convinced the Autobots didn't want to hurt him, and sometimes after if new arrivals were hostile or aggressive. Scorpinok adapted to living with the Autobots much more quickly than they adapted to living with him.

7) Scorpinok preferred to spend recharge cycles under Optimus' berth chittering to himself and examining whatever toy currently had his interest, unless he was required to refuel and recharge his own systems. The arrangement--and additional noise--had taken time for the Prime to adjust to, especially since Roller had wanted almost constant contact with his carrier.

8) There was a long tense moment when Scorpinok and Roller simply stared at each other and Optimus could barely contain himself until it ended. Then Roller clicked at the former Decepticon in the code language of the drones and Scorpinok pounced, like an Earth puppy making a new friend.

9) Scorpinok looked _exceptionally_ cowed as Ironhide dropped him at Optimus' feet. "Annibelle is apparently terrified of scorpions."

10) He still missed Blackout terribly, but his new master treated him well and ensured that he always had enough energon to function. Optimus also made sure that he never had to attack his former allies and repaired his damage when the other Decepticons thought he was a traitor.

And flying with Optimus was almost as good as flying with Blackout had been.


End file.
